


Laurens vs. Schuyler

by frechi123



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And the young'uns of course, At least not mainly, Except the main four, F/M, Family Feud - Freeform, Frances is a sibling to John not a daughter, Gen, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Literally every member of these families is incorrigible, Martha is the oldest Laurens instead of him, Not a Romeo and Juliet AU, Will tag the others as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: John Laurens hates that he has to sneak around with Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler if he ever wants to hang out with them. While Henry Laurens and Philip Schuyler are rivaling for Best Senator, Catherine Schuyler and Eleanor Laurens are egging them on, Mary Laurens is fighting Cathy and Cornelia Schuyler, Junior Laurens constantly cheats to beat Rensselaer Schuyler at everything, John Schuyler and Martha Laurens are constantly and consistently picking on one another to mask a truth with young Phil Schuyler and Frances Laurens watching it all in awe and confusion. The four of them have to suffer through all their families' tough choices with a sigh.(May be renamed later)





	Laurens vs. Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I get these ideas :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets John. Does it go well? Heck no!

I never thought, once in my life, that I would find myself in the middle of a family feud.

I thought that sort of thing was reserved for tragedies, like Romeo and Juliet.

But of course, I was dead wrong. As usual. Like my dad always said.

When I was younger, this wasn't a problem. Only three of the eight prestigious Schuylers were in my age range, and lucky for me they were the nice ones that stayed that way.

Relatively speaking.

That's not to say the other five were never nice to me, but once the four of us got to high school, competition was slowly festering like an ugly sore.

And man, was it running.

*****

I met John Schuyler on the first day after school.

Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, and I were sitting around, just talking about anything and everything that could pop to our heads, except for the senator elections because we all knew politics was the one thing our families were on opposite sides of. Or it was, anyway.

Nothing good can stay.

"John, let's go." I looked up and Martha was standing there waiting for me. She waved hello to the girls because she had already seen them before when they came over in seventh grade.

"Girls, come on, Dad's waiting so he can give us a victory speech." The girls groaned up at the boy towering over them.

"Again?" said the eldest Schuyler sister. "It better be worth it or we're weaseling our way out again." Angelica stood up beside me and pointed to him. "That's our brother, John."

I laughed a bit. "Wow, another John in town." I raised a hand to shake. "Nice to meet ya."

He shook it a bit stiffly and then squinted at me, as if studying me, which he probably was. "Where do you stand on the political spectrum?"

That threw me off guard. Considering my dad repped one side of the parties and his dad the other, either answer was going to lead to someone attempting to beat me up. So I typically stayed neutral on this sort of matter.

Eliza jumped in before I could even say anything. "Don't be rude. Not everyone has to agree with your political views."

"Which are biased as fuck by the way," said Peggy. "You always endorse everything Dad. And he's not even forcing you to do it. Feels like you're sucking up to him, if anything."

Their brother narrowed his eyes. "It's not sucking up. It's called being there for family. Something that those Laurens kids should try."

"If you haven't noticed," Martha said suddenly, "two of them sleep outside the White House every night, trying to convince those stuffies to vote for him. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is."

John seemed to notice Martha there just now. "And who may you be?"

"Martha," she said stiffly. "Martha Laurens."

He raised an eyebrow at her, then stared at me. "Oh, so you're both Laurens, are you? Well, we don't need to stick around your contaminated personalities anymore." With one motion, he grabbed the wrists of the sisters, who all made noises of surprise. "Let's go, sisters. We're done here."

Martha and I watched them go. I sighed, and Martha turned to me.

"You probably shouldn't hang around them after school anymore," she said. "You saw what happened here just now. Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

She was right. She had a point.

*****

That night, Dad was happy, for once of a few times.

He won a senator seat.

You'd think that would be good news. Maybe so good that Martha and I would stop being beaten for not being as crazy devoted as Mary or Junior.

It was.

Until he found out that Philip Schuyler had won a seat too. And he would be sharing an office with him.

We ran as the half-empty wine bottle came flying at our wall.

If Dad was that mad and John was that devout, then things between us and the Schuylers were going to get much, much worse.


End file.
